


Changing The Stars

by Kayim



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a distant time, Abby and Nick spend a moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the events of the tie-in novel "Extinction Event" when Cutter, Abby and the Russians have gone through to the Cretaceous. It occurs after the season 2 finale.

"Cutter?" 

Abby's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, as she sank down to sit next to Nick. He smiled at her in the darkness and looked up at the sky. "Stephen was always so fascinated by the changes in the star patterns when we went through an anomaly. He'd have loved this one."

She shuffled closer, leaning her head on Nick's shoulder. "You still miss him." 

Nick recognised the statement for what it was, not missing the ache in Abby's voice that told him that she missed their friend too. He reached out and slipped her smaller hand in his, not trusting himself to answer out loud. Other than Helen, Stephen had been the closest Nick had to family. The prospect of having to spend the rest of his life without him still hurt, even after all the revelations.

In the distance, Nick could hear the Russians talking amongst themselves, probably still arguing whether any of this could be real. He tuned them out, focusing instead on the unfamiliar noises of the animals moving around, thrashing through the fauna. 

He felt Abby shiver against him. While it might be warmer in the Cretaceous than in Siberia, the temperature at night still dropped a few degrees. Releasing his hand from her grip, he stretched his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. 

She gave a hum of contentment as he leaned down to plant a kiss on the top of her head. 

"We'll be okay, right?" she asked, looking up at him. "We'll get out of here?"

Useless platitudes and meaningless lies weren't his style. He could have told her anything and she'd have believed him, but he owed his team more than that. Instead, he leaned in towards her, offering the only thing he could.

The kiss was hesitant at first, but Abby's lips were soft beneath his and he soon felt the heat of her tongue dart into his mouth. Her hand reached around, cupping the back of his neck, holding him close, even as his arm tightened around her shoulders. 

He felt Abby press herself closer, the warmth of her body a clear reminder that no matter how bad things got, he was still alive. Still loved. Still needed.

When they finally drifted apart, he ran the back of his fingers across her cheek.

"We'll be fine," he promised them both.


End file.
